The Battle against the Races
by Clemens Chua
Summary: Have you ever thought about what really happens on the battlefield when you pit yourself against another A.I. or another player? This story depicts the struggle between the zerg and an unknown force on the planet, where humans reside over the commands of the troops and strategic decisions decide the fate of the game. Thank for you reading and do support! :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm assuming you as a reader, when you clicked on this fanfiction, that you know all about the starcraft race zerg and have even played starcraft before. If not, go search it up! Warning though, the starcraft lore on any of the races can be intensive and can be so interesting you might accidentally spend hours reading about starcraft. Also, the game itself is pretty expensive, but is worth the cost. Now then, let's get down to the story.

One more thing though (sorry) do keep in mind that I'm not exactly good at writing, I'm actually doing this just for pleasure and enjoyment, thus I welcome any types of criticism for my story. Also, updates to the story will come very slowly, due to a high workload at school. Finally, lets start the story.

* * *

 **First Encounter**

The leviathan selected the optimal drop zone for the pod, scanning the nearby minerals and the gas deposits. Drones hurried about inside the monstrous creature as the drop pod was almost finished, the drones finishing up the membrane of the pod. It was bigger than most drop pods that contained the zerg, mainly for the fact that it contained an almost mature hatchery. Designed to withstand the friction caused by the atmosphere and the impact, the drop pod had hardened carapace to increased chances of survival. At last, the leviathan had made its decision and the drop pod slid out of the creature, which was in orbit around the planet. Numerous drop pods soon detached from the inner walls of the leviathan, these drop pods contained the first wave of drones that would begin harvesting the minerals. Due to an overwhelming amount of conflicts over many planets, the leviathan could only spare a mere 15 drones to kick-start the mining effort. The main drop pod was falling through the dense atmosphere, most of the first layer of the carapace burning away due to the high friction. A few drone drop pods burned away as the heat grew too strong, the organic mass withering away as it turned black in the reddening sky. At last, the main drop pod reached the surface, bursting open to reveal the fully matured hatchery. The drone drop pods soon landed, three of the drone drop pods having burned away in the landing process. The leviathan, who controlled the entire zerg processes on the surface, immediately set the drones to work on the mineral patches. An overlord had landed nearby, the drop pod sizzling away as the bloated creature pushed off the drop pod from its body using one of its tentacles. It rose to the air, one of the tricks that the overlord had, and begun moving away from the hatchery, scouting out future viable expansion points.

The hatchery birthed a single larva, as it writhed on the dark, slimy organic mass that was growing on the ground. The Terrans called it creep, the dark purple matter that allowed the zerg to construct their organic buildings and supplement their troops. The leviathan commanded the larva to morph into a new drone, to increase production. Unable to think for itself, the larva instantly responded, turning its wormlike body into a hardened cocoon that would protect the growing creature inside. Within the cocoon, genetic material was spun from the body of the larva, forming the basic template of the drone. The wings were grown, wings that would allow the drones to move efficiently though still keeping them grounded. The claws were formed using the organic mass, sharp cresent shaped claws that would be able to slice through marines or to harvest minerals efficiently. Finally, when the drone was completed and ready to be used, the cocoon split open and the drone shook off the liquid that had covered it int he cocoon. The leviathan had commanded all drones that had been produced at the main hatchery to immediately start mining at a certain mineral patch, and this drone was no exception. Without question, the drone headed off to start mining.

All this while, the hatchery pulsed, continuously using organic material that it found around its area. Flowers and other wild animals were consumed under the evergrowing mass of creep, their organic materials "scanned" and their biometric schematics copied into the leviathan's mind. However, these plants and wild animals were far inferior than the highly evolved and superior zerg race. Thus, like many other instances on other planets, the leviathan removed the useless schematics from its mind. However, the organic material were used to create new larva, that would in turn morph into the units that the leviathan needed. The new larva seemed to grow from the creep next to the hatchery, where the hatchery deposited the new larva it had created using the organic material sourced from the local wildlife. Minerals were collected from the mineral deposits and carried over to the hatchery, where the leviathan decided the next move.

After creating a few more drones using the larva, the leviathan decided to take a risk and morph a new hatchery. The overlord had scouted out two viable bases that were nearby, indicating that the expansion points were suitable and worth expanding. The leviathan acknowledged, commanding the overlord to return to the main hatchery for it had completed its main task. The lone drone had been told to move over to the nearest expansion point, where the leviathan expended 300 minerals to turn the drone into a massive structure that would be the second base. The drone reached the expansion point, and turned its body into a mix of creep and organic membrane. The outer membrane was to show the larva's progress with the construction of the hatchery, while the underlying creep was the foundation for the structure. As the drone turned its wings back into the organic material it had been made of, the creep grew larger and the drone looked a lot more like the original larva. Finally, when the hatchery reached full maturation, the membrane split open to reveal a magnificent sight, the glory of a second base. A larva had spawned next to the base, but when the leviathan tried to make another drone, it somehow was blocked. It then realised, it did not have enough overlords to spawn more units.

The reasons for overlords to even exist was simple. The leviathan or any other commanding presence could not hold so many units in its brain psionically, for it would turn the creature mad. Controlling up to 400 units on the surface while tending to other needs would indeed turn anyone insane, thus the need for overlords were born. Overlords would be simpler versions of the commanders on the battlefield, but only the cowardly type, for they did not engage in battles. The huge lumbering creatures would survey the battlefield from its vantage positions, and report back to the commanding presence. The leviathan would then return back with a set of orders, which the overlord relayed the correct and appropriate instructions to the appropriate units. The leviathan immediately got over its initial surprise, and set to morphing two overlords. The larve were relayed the order, turning their bodies into the same cocoon that were once housed over the drones. The same larva turned its body into the masses of the overlords, the appendages growing from the bottom of the creature. Before long, the cocoons burst open and the overlords rose into the air, as the leviathan suddenly felt the mental unblocking and could build more units.

At this time, the zerg were still laying down the foundations of the hierarchy. The drones were doing their job of harvesting the minerals, the overlords were watching from the skies, and the hatcheries were pumping out their larvae. However, the zerg did not scout forward fully and were not warned of the presence on the other side where other forces were, too, building up their armies. The spawning pool sprung up from the organic mix of membrane and creep, the green fluids allowing the growth of zerglings, the first tier of warriors. The leviathan felt a hint of satisfaction as it oversaw the entire process, the economical process of the invasion was going smoothly. With two bases that were fully saturated, the amount of minerals that the drones were harvesting were quite a lot. The leviathan felt more satisfaction as it watched the spawning pool finish through the eyes of a drone, the green liquid spilling over the side as the brown structure rose up proudly. The first tier had been unlocked and the larva could now spawn the zerg warriors, the front liners. The leviathan started out with the production of 6 zerglings, a total of 3 larva expended for the cause. Noting that gas was needed for the metabolic boost upgrade for the zerglings, it commanded a few drones to morph into extractors, the zergling buildings that clung themselves to vespene vents, allowing for safe harvesting to occur. The leviathan then made a few more drones, setting their rally point to begin harvesting the gas immediately once the extractors were completed.

The zerglings hatched, their chittering resounding in the leviathan's mind. If the leviathan had a mouth, it would have smiled, for the first of the endless zerg army had been spawned. It commanded the zerglings to scour the lands, scouting out for better expansion points and any threats. It turned back to the task of upgrading the technology, opting for the spawning of queens. The queens would allow for increased birthing rate of larvae, as well as providing a minor defense lest there would be wildlife attacking or any other foreign threats. It also decided on constructing an evolution chamber, unlocking the spore crawler technology as well as the upgrades that could be made to its units. Lastly, it had noted that there was sufficient gas to begin the lengthy process of researching the metabolic boost upgrade for the zerglings, and set about to upgrade them. Soon, the zerglings would grow wings on their back, allowing them to move as fast as the wind, scouting out distant lands in mere seconds, zipping past threats before they could identify them.

Suddenly, the leviathan heard an urgent chittering in its mind. A zergling must have found something important. The leviathan concentrated, projecting its will and vision into the zergling that was urgently calling out. What the leviathan saw made it feel uneasy, for the moments before the zergling died to the sounds of gunfire, the large metallic structure the Terrans called the supply depot blocked the way up the ramp into uncharted territories. It was then the leviathan knew that the zerg was not alone on the planet. The Terrans had , too, set foot on the planet. It made up its mind to do what all zerg were made to do, and will do. Exterminate.

* * *

Author's Note: How was that story? I had a lot of fun thinking and designing the story, from smallest details to the big picture. I especially enjoyed the first few paragraphs, imagining what really happens before a match happens, because if you have played zerg in starcraft before, you always start with the hatchery, drones and a larva. No lore or anything describes what happens before, how the hatchery got to the mineral patches and all. Anyway, I've only explored the first part of the story, the first encounter with the Terrans and have not even started on Lair tech. Hope you guys enjoy and as always do leave reviews or drop me a private message. Have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This isn't actually a new chapter yet, I'm still thinking about story ideas. Instead, this part is just to reply to a review posted shortly after i had posted my story regarding the point of view - Yes, it will only be zerg. This story is based around a 1v1 matchup, zerg vs terran. Before any of you guys get butthurt out there, I chose a leviathan as a overmind/hivemind or whatever you would like to call it, since I'm actually using legacy of the void (thus you can see i wrote about starting off with 12 drones instead of the usual 6.) Although the time is set in the legacy expansion pack, the story does not take place in the actual chronological timeline where the battle between the 3 races. This is because it is a match against another player, a normal ranked or unranked game you might play today. Thus, I prefer not to use significant characters, such as Kerrigan, Raynor. Tassadar or Zeratul since they would indicate or hint that the story did take place in the storyline of starcraft. For example, if i describe Kerrigan in human form, the story can be deduced to have taken place before Arcturus betrayed her (although she wouldn't be able to control the swarm) or in heart of the swarm, before she went through her changes on Zerus.

I hope you guys support my decisions, do continue writing feedback to let me improve. Cheers! Next chapter will be out by next week. EDIT: It's out today!

* * *

 **The Lair**

The leviathan reeled in its emotions of anger and surprise, mentally noting that the things the Terrans called "emotions" were only detrimental to the swarm effort. It immediately ceased economic growth and started building up the army. The life of a zergling was meaningless, for it could be replaced within seconds and the scouting value it had provided was immense. The leviathan confirmed that there was another presence on the planet, It opted for lair technology - the hatchery consumed the organic mass within it to provide for the upgrade. The hatchery started pulsing, as the organic mass was assimilated and rebuilt into something of use, the massive claws that grew on the side of the slimy structure, the sprout-like tip rising above the clouds. At last, the full glory of the lair.

The leviathan sensed some neural pathways being unlocked, for the lair technology had allowed many upgrades. The leviathan set to upgrading the ground attacks, spending minerals in exchange for an upgrade in the ground forces. The ground units would have sharper claws, have their bile more acidic, or their needle spines sharper. It commanded two drones to build a roach warren and a hydralisk den, to allow for the creation of the roaches and hydralisks. The leviathan used the queen to inject larvae on the lair and hatchery, forcing the organic constructs to produce larvae at a quicker rate. It would spawn an extra four larvae when it was ready, then could restart the cycle. Before long, the roach warren and hydralisk den was completed.

After creating more overlords, the leviathan surveyed the battlefield with the zerglings, making use of their metabolic boost upgrade. The zerglings practically flew across the land, using their newly formed wings to boost their scouting efficiency. The leviathan had noted that the Terrans had not constructed a command centre on any of their nearby mineral patchers, thus they had to be massing their army for a quick and swift attack. Noting this, the leviathan starting the mass production of roaches and hydralisk, throwing in a few zerglings here and there.

The roaches, armoured bug-like creatures that spew acidic bile from their mouths, were deadly to anything with metal plated on them. They were extremely tanky, several alternating layers of chitin and interlocking armour plates. This allowed them to survive tungsten shots from siege tanks, the piercing bullets of marines or the flames from the hellions. Their legs were designed for ground use, however they could be upgraded to form hooks on their legs, allowing for quicker movement. The acidic bile was insanely strong, off the Terran charts in terms of acidity. This allowed the roaches to dish out high amounts of damage to anyone and anything that got in range of their bile. The roaches had in-built regenerative tissues that activated when the roaches burrowed into the ground. This meant that the roaches could regenerate life quickly when burrowed under the ground, and could even move if upgraded. This allowed them to launch surprise attacks from beneath, surprising the entire Terran army and possibly distracting them from the oncoming attacks. However, their weakness was airships, due to the fact that the bile could not reach the heights at which the airships flew.

The hydralisks were long slender snake-like creatures, but they were far more fearsome and dangerous than snakes. They had scythe-like arms, with thorns at certain intervals to allow for cutting into flesh. This allowed the hydralisks to dismember Terrans quickly, slicing through flesh and bone as easily as a hot knife through butter. Their lower body ended in a long trunk, slithering over the creep or ground wherever they went. However, their true attacks came from the spines that grew from their back. The grooved spines could embed themselves deep into metal, or pierce through an entire Terran's body. This allowed them to deal fast damage to anything in range. The telltale hissing of the hydralisks were fearsome, for they could rally entire sections of the zerg army to their aid. Due to their extreme attack capabilities, their bodies are not heavily armoured. They tended to die quickly when faced with heavy fire from the opposition, especially when being pummelled from long distances by the siege tanks. Thus, the army composition of hydralisks and roaches worked perfectly in union, the roaches tanking the high damage shots, while the hydralisks watched the sky and dealt out punishing damage to anything that stayed in their way.

The leviathan spread the creep on the ground by using the queens to lay down creep tumors. These creep tumors generated the dark, slimy substance that covered the ground, giving the zerg army nourishment and increasing their speeds while moving on creep. This gave the zerg armies a strategic advantage when engaging other races on creep, for it allowed them to surround the other's army, trapping them and dealing an insane amount of damage. At least, the crowd of overlords dotting the skies as the leviathan hit the maximum amount of overlords it could create without dying mentally. The army of 40 roaches, 30 hydralisks and 40 zerglings stood strong, the creep glistening at their feet as they awaited orders from their overlords. Several zerglings had gone ahead first, scouting out the way. The Terrans had just established their second base, their mechanical workers slowly mining the minerals. The leviathan saw this through the eyes of the zergling, detecting a surge of pride as it looked at the poorly designed drill that the Terrans had adopted to mine the mineral patches. The swarm had perfected the true organic design, fitting them on drones to not only give them mining purposes, as well as allowing the drones to attack and defend themselves if needed. At last, most of the battlefields had been scouted. The creep tumors had been spread to the doorstep of the Terrans, all battle plans had been made. The Terrans had no idea that the zerg were coming, and would not have enough time to signal for help or send distress signals as the zerg swarm overwhelmed them all.

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for this chapter! Next chapter's topic will be mainly a lot of action, I will be detailing the events of how the engagement between the zerg armies and the terran army. Sorry for the relatively short chapter, I didn't want to reveal the details of the attack and end off with a cliffhanger... yet. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter! In this chapter, the main bulk of it would be the conflict between the Terrans and the Zerg army. It took a while to push this chapter out since there's a lot of details, requiring both time and research! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The Battle

The zerg army gathered a mile before the Terran encampment. The foolish Terrans still had no idea that they were to be overwhelmed and they could do nothing to fight back. Overseers scouted out the battleground ahead, relaying constant fresh positions of the opponent. The overseers also had an ability to spawn a changeling, a somewhat similar process that of the hatchery's ability to spawn larvae. It consumed some of the organic mass within the overseer, forcing the overseer to turn part of its body to form a goop of black slimy mass. That was the changeling. The changeling's ability was special, and the creator, Abathur, was extremely proud of its creation. "Highly sophisticated strain. Able to change form, mimic. No offensive skills. Able to change shape into Terran marines, Protoss Zealots. Timed life. Epitomy of swarm scouts." He had commented, patting the prototype changeling on its slimy head. Arms grew out of it as it dragged its body along the ground, towards the Terran encampment. Once it had sighted the Terrans, it changed its body, analysing the Terran's human bodies and hardening its slimy body to form the frail human body and the combat armour that the Terrans had so loved. "Your will" The changeling had communicated back to the Leviathan, as the massive creature commanded it to move

The changeling's ability was special, and the creator, Abathur, was extremely proud of its creation. "Highly sophisticated strain. Able to change form, mimic. No offensive skills. Able to change shape into Terran marines, Protoss Zealots. Timed life. Epitomy of swarm scouts." He had commented, patting the prototype changeling on its slimy head.

Arms grew out of it as it dragged its body along the ground, towards the Terran encampment. Once it had sighted the Terrans, it changed its body, analysing the Terran's human bodies and hardening its slimy body to form the frail human body and the combat armour that the Terrans had so loved. "Your will" The changeling had communicated back to the Leviathan, as the massive creature commanded it to move furthur into the base of the Terrans. The changeling walked pass the command centre, the massive metal structure that allowed the Terrans to call down miners from their base high up in orbit, to request for scanner sweeps that revealed the burrowed or invisible zerg units. As much as the Leviathan wanted to destroy everything in sight, the changeling's lifespan was waning, and the military might

As much as the Leviathan wanted to destroy everything in sight, the changeling's lifespan was waning, and the military might was not scouted out yet. The overseers roaming the grounds between the army and the Terrans could only do so much, thus the Leviathan had to rely on the changelings. The changeling walked past the barracks and factories, the metal structures having smaller buildings attached to them. According to knowledge imparted by the overmind, those were the reactors or tech labs that the Terrans used to upgrade their firepower or to train more Terrans at once. Just then, the Leviathan felt a blimp from the changeling. It had reached the ramp, where multiple

Just then, the Leviathan felt a blimp from the changeling. It had reached the ramp, where multiple seige tanks had been stationed in their seige mode. If the Leviathan had a human face, it would have instantly scowled. The seige tanks were detrimental to the zerg army, due to their long range of their Crucio shock cannons and the amount of firepower that the cannons brought down on the zerg armies. The Leviathan had encountered seige tanks on another planet before, where the entire Terran army had amassed and destroyed the entire hive cluster with the fire support of seige tanks, as the marines and marauders had slowly torn down the entire hive cluster using guns. The changeling was almost out of time,

The changeling was almost out of time, thus the Leviathan opted to count the amount of seige tanks that were stationed there. Just before the changeling's biomass fluctuated rapidly and the DNA in its body broke down, the seige tank count was eight. Eight seige tanks. The changeling erupted in a slimy explosion of black biomass, the semi-liquid quickly seeping into the ground and disappearing from sight. The Leviathan did the math, calculating the speed of the roaches and the damage that could be caused if the zerg army were to attack the highly guarded base. The calculations pointed to a mere thirteen

The Leviathan did the math, calculating the speed of the roaches and the damage that could be caused if the zerg army were to attack the highly guarded base. The calculations pointed to a mere thirteen roaches losing their lives for the cause, if the Leviathan were to be able to move the zerg army forward, fanning out to prevent the roaches or hydralisks from clumping together and taking heavy fire from the seige tanks. The Leviathan decided to advance, the zerg army

The Leviathan decided to advance, the zerg army chittering with anticipation at the thought of ripping their enemies to shreds. The larvae count at the hive cluster were extremely high, allowing for immediate replenishing of the army everytime a single unit died on the battlefield. This way, the zerg armies were neverending, another evolutionary trait that by far held an advantage over the poorly evolved Terrans.

The zerg army lurched forward, the zerglings moving quickly with their metabolic speed upgrades, their wings fluttering as they raced across the ground. The leviathan had to pull them back before they reached the range of the seige tanks. The roaches and hydralisks followed, their buglike and snakelike bodies moving across the ground, the pebbles and rocks rattling against the ground under the stampeding units. At last, the bulk of the army had reached the outer reaches of the base. The leviathan made last minute preparations, mentally checking off the checklist: Full army, maximum amount of larvae, seige tank count. The leviathan finished its mental task, and commanded the army for push forward.

The sirens sang as the Terrans were alerted by the thundering of the zerg units. They finally realised that they were not alone on the planet, and the zerg were hungry for blood. The seige tanks powered up, their Crucio shock cannons rising into the air. With a loud boom, the first barrage of explosive tungsten were sent through the sky, the arc trail of smoke trailing behind the heated metal clusters.

The zerg armies did not bother, for they knew that their lives were insignificant and were for the swarm. The first barrage from the seige tanks crashed against the ground, obliberating the entire first wave of the roaches in the army. The second wave of roaches stepped over the broken carcasses of the first wave, not stopping to even glance at the surviving roaches as they slowly cooked inside their caraspace, the heated tungsten shrapnel burrowing deep through the caraspace and cooking the buglike zerg creatures from the side.

The roaches and hydralisks advanced towards the nearest command centre, the roaches spitting acid that melted through the protective metal of the command centre. Nearby SCVs, the workers of the Terran race, starting moving towards the command centre, trying to repair it faster than the zerg creatures attacking it. The Leviathan watched this from orbit, knowing that the zerg would overpower the Terrans in the end. Before long, the SCVs were obliberated and the command centre fell.

The hive clusters spawned more larvae as the original larvae morphed into the zerg creatures that would replace the dead units that were in the first wave. The roaches and hydralisks were clumped up now, trying to advance up the ramp that led into the heart of the Terran base. As the roaches and hydralisks moved near to the ramp, suddenly the shrieks of the roaches and hydralisks resounded within the Leviathan's mind, realising that its command over the units had suddenly decreased. It immediately accessed the situation, moving its focus from the hive cluster to the army size. It felt alarmed at the zerg army size: 15 roaches were left, 7 hydralisks were surviving and no more zerglings were left, obliberated in the first wave.

The Leviathan immediately pulled back, sounding the order for retreat. The zerg army felt surprise as their commanding presence had pulled them back, but they had no choice but to obey. Cries and whoops sounded from the Terran base as they realised that the zerg were retreating, that they had won this surprise attack. The Leviathan accessed the situation that had caused the sudden drop in army size through the mind of the hydralisk in the last wave. The Leviathan saw the entire first row of the army killed in an instant. Widow mines.

Widow mines were Terran contraptions that were walking mines. They contained an explosive payload that were powered by jet fuel, the payload detonating when it encountered foreign objects. Shrapnel was included inside the payload to maximise damage caused, but it also created a new problem of friendly fire. When detonated, the shrapnel would fly over long distances, injuring or even killing friendly forces. In this case, the supply depot had been destroyed to stop the advance of the zerg army.

The widow mines were mini factories, able to rearm themselves by mining for metal ores deep underground when burrowed. Their drilling claws were modeled after the claws of the zerg, allowing them to burrow into the ground undetected. This allowed them to both create new payloads while discharging their original payload without revealing themselves. Being extremely easy to build and construct them, many widow mines could be pushed out into the battlefield and very quickly too.

The zerg army retreated onto their territory, their surprise advantage gone. The queens continued injecting larvae as the hive clusters popped out even more. The army size was growing again, due to the high amounts of minerals and vespene gas that the drones had collected throughout the entire battle. Soon the zerg creatures were replenished again, the Leviathan feeling the amount of zerg units on the field were at the brink, another zerg unit would destroy the Leviathan mentally.

The Leviathan commanded the army to move out again, sending overseers to scout out the battlefield again, checking for any unexpected surprises that could possibly arise. At the same time, the Leviathan made another drone morph into an Infestation Pit, that would allow the Lair upgrade into the third tier of the hatchery, the Hive. The Infestation Pit finished, the creep that was growing over the membrane flying over the drones as it sent a signal to the Leviathan that it was completed. The Leviathan started the Hive upgrade, the nearby biomass consumed by the Lair to build the Hive.

A spire was built, the Mutalisk and Corrupter strains being unlocked in the Leviathan's technology tree. The Leviathan created the Spire as a last resort, to build flying units that could potentially obliterate ground units that could not fight back. The overseers reported back, scouting out a third Terran base being constructed. The Leviathan instantly responded by commanding the zerg army to destroy the third expansion, forcing the Terrans to keep mining their minerals and gas on only two bases. That would force them to become desperate, and make rash decisions that would lead to the downfall of the puny Terrans that had set foot on the planet.

The third command centre was destroyed, the attempt to mine more minerals failed. The zerg army pulled back, as the Hive finally finished the upgrade. Massive thick thorn-like structures rose from the base of the Hive, rising higher than the clouds in the sky. From orbit, the Leviathan could spot the tip of the Hive, the massive structure standing proudly.

The second upgrade for the zerg caraspace had also completed, the zerg army instantly adapting to moult out of their old armour and morph a better, strong the first setback, the Leviathan was still sure that the zerg would trimph over the Terrans. After all, the poorly evolved creatures could not stand against the highly evolved and much better zerg race. The Leviathan made preparations, including making an ultralisk cavern, to create the highest tier of the ground zerg unit.

The Ultralisk were massive creatures with armour that were metres thick. Evolved from the docile Brontolith, the herbivores found on a distant planet that Terrans had yet to travel to and to name. They were visited by the swarm many years back, and assimilated into the zerg swarm. The genetic code of the Brontoliths were dissected and rebuilt many times to serve the Swarm, eliminating undesirable traits that the Swarm did not need.

The ultralisks had diamond shaped armour, the chitin highly resistant to almost anything. Marines were pathetic against ultralisks, their small size and guns shooting wildly at the sight of an ultralisk. Seige tanks did hardly any damage either, the tungsten clusters hardly penetrating the armour of the ultralisks. The only effective countering unit to ultralisks were the battlecrusiers, massive Terran ships that were so expensive to call in as they were highly prized by the Terrans. The ultralisk sprouted four Kaiser blades, their edges honed by genetic code that built the ultralisks, allowing the blades to cut through metal as if they were butter. The Kaiser blades could cut through platoons of marines, throw seige tanks into the air or throw vikings that were foolish enought to stay in its path aside.

The vital organs of the ultralisks were heavily armoured, and randomised across the massive creature. This meant that every ultralisk had different bodies, even when the outer appearance were mostly the same. This allowed the ultralisk to suffer heavy damage but usually would not be hit in its vital areas since the Terrans had no idea where to shoot. All of these traits made ultralisks the ultimate ground unit for the zerg race.

All this while, the zerg army stood at attention, surveying the battlefield. The Levithan wanted to wait for the Terrans to come to the hive cluster, for the Terrans to enter their territory. However, the Leviathan dispatched some zerglings in all directions, forcing the Terrans to stay within two mining positions due to the zerg swarm being everywhere. It would not be long till the Terrans arrived, desperate for their lives. And come they did.


End file.
